


Mouse Gerwitz Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Mouse Gerwitz imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Afterwards

You always thought that bad things, like getting robbed, attacked, or kidnapped, would never happen to you. It always happens to other people and not you but you soon found out the hard way that you were wrong. It happened one night when you were walking back to your car after a night out with your friends. Some men in masks jumped out of a van and grabbed you, dragging you into the van. You tried to get out from their grip, you tried to scream for help but your attempts were futile. You felt yourself getting weaker like they drugged you or something. All you could hope now was that Mouse would realise that something happened to you and that he would find you.

 

It was five days. Five long days before they found you. You were covered in bruises and cuts. Your hands were in restraints so you couldn't escape. You hadn't been outside for five days and you could tell. You didn't look like your usual bubbly self, something was taken from you and all that was left was an empty shell.

 

For the next few days you were in the hospital recovering. Everyone from Intelligence came and visited you as well as Platt. The one who visited you the most was Mouse, Jay was the second most. You and Jay were good friends considering you were dating his friend Mouse. Mouse was always the first to visit you in the morning and the last to leave at night. Occasionally Jay came along with Mouse to be there for him, he could tell how difficult it was on Mouse seeing you like this and in so much pain. Since arriving at the hospital you haven't spoken to anyone and all you did was either sleep or just lay there. The doctors say that it's just your coping mechanism and that you needed time and that's what Mouse did. He sat with you and talked to you, even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply, to show that he was there for you no matter what and when you are ready he'll be there.

 

You finally got to go home back to your apartment and you went straight to your room. This happened for the next few weeks. You didn't leave the confines of your room. Mouse stayed at your place helping you out by making you food and sitting in front of your bedroom door and talking to you about his day. Eventually you left your room, you went to the kitchen and some days you even sat on the couch and watched tv. You would even stay when Mouse got home from work but you stayed at the opposite end of the couch.

 

It was months after your kidnapping, they caught the guys who did this and they were sent to jail. The night of the verdict was the worse nightmare you had in a while. You couldn't sleep and you had a mix of emotions. Mouse was on the couch in the living room when he heard smashing of glass coming from your room. He leapt up from out of his seat and ran into your room to find you on the floor crying. After weeks of nothing your emotions finally caught up with you and you broke down. Everything came out, starting with anger and then hurt. Mouse hated seeing you like this. It upset him seeing you in so much pain and he felt he couldn't do anything to help you. He felt useless so he sat next to you on the floor. You curled up next to him and placed your head on his lap. At first he was shocked, this was the first time in weeks that you let someone make contact with you, but then he relaxed and began stroking your hair calming you down. You both sat like this for a while until you fell asleep on him. He didn't want to wake you so he stayed there, him sitting on the floor, knowing that you needed a good nights sleep which is what you got. The first time in ages you finally had a good nights sleep not haunted by your experience. It was the first step of many back to somewhat normalcy.


	2. My Saviour

Everyone knew that Nadia's death would be difficult on Erin but they didn't think it would be as difficult on you as it has been. You and Nadia were close, you would help her keep clean and help her study for the test to get into the police academy. She would help you when you had a bad day at work. She was your rock and you were hers, so when she died it came as a shock to you. It broke you. Your rock was gone, you had no one.

 

The downward spiral you were on started with turning up to work late. Then it was going out almost every night of the week, some nights you didn't even go home. Then it was spending your weekend with strangers. Then it was not even turning up to work at all. You weren't taking care of yourself.

 

Luckily for you though you did have someone who was there for you, Mouse. He would help you when needed it the most even without you asking for it. When you would be late for work he would cover for you. When you were out late he would come and pick you up, he even was your emergency contact. When you weren't taking care of yourself he would make you food and bring it over for you. Even if you didn't say it at the time you were thankful for him. He was your saviour.

 

Mouse soon enough became the reason for you to get your act together. With him helping you and always being there when you needed him the most it made you realise that you do in fact have someone, you have amp other rock. Of course he couldn't replace Nadia but he was there, he was your new rock, and he wasn't going anywhere.

 

When you finally did get out from your downward spiral you decided to thank Mouse. Thank him for all he has done for you. You went to his apartment bringing him a six pack of his favourite beer. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves you knocked on the door which was opened by a surprised looking Mouse. "Y/N? Is everything okay?" He quickly asked worried.

 

"Err... yeah... I'm better." You replied, thinking for a second on how to word it. "I just came around to say thank you. For everything. So thank you." You told him holding up the six pack to him, a signal for him to take it from you which he did. He went to put it in his fridge, inviting you to come inside.

 

"You don't have to thank me, Y/N-"

 

"Of course I do. You helped me in my time of need without me asking you to. Without anyone asking you to. You helped out of your own volition."

 

"Yeah, and I would keep doing it. No question about it. I would rather get woken up at three am to make sure you got home safe than wake up to find out you're in the hospital or dead, Y/N. I care about you." You look up at him, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. For the first time since Nadia died you haven't felt alone. You had Mouse.

 

"You know, you're the reason I decided to get better. You gave me a reason not to give up. For that I'm eternally grateful." A tear started spilling down your right cheek which Mouse wiped away. His hands were still gently resting on your cheek ready to wipe away any other tears that dare to fall. He stood like this for a few minutes until he finally worked up the courage to kiss you. The kiss was gentle and sweet, he half expected you to pull away but you didn't. Instead you kissed him back just as gentle and sweet.

 

You wanted to stay in this moment forever. You were truly happy again after Nadia's death which was something you thought would never happen. After everything you've been through you like to think that Nadia is watching over you and is proud of you. Even though she's gone you know she'll always be watching over you.


	3. Can’t Catch a Break

Lately you seemed to be having the worse luck in the world. Every time things would get heated between you and Mouse your phone would go off telling you you're needed at the hospital or Mouse's phone would go off saying there is a new case. Neither of you could catch a break recently.

 

It happened again when it was date night, the first one in weeks. You both decided to stay in. Mouse cooked dinner and you were watching a film. Half way through though you couldn't wait any longer for the film to end so you straddled him and started making out with him which he didn't object to. It got heated pretty quick with him lying on the couch and you on top unbuttoning your shirt when your phone buzzed. "Just ignore it, if it's important they'll try again." You reassured Mouse continuing peppering him with kisses when your phone buzzed again. You got off of Mouse and checked your phone causing Mouse to groan. He knew you couldn't help that your job was demanding but it doesn't mean that it doesn't frustrate him. It frustrates you too, all you want to do is spend some time with your boyfriend but sometimes the nature of your job prevents you from doing that. "I have to go. Five car pile up." You mumbled grabbing your things to head to the hospital.

 

Mouse got up from his position on the couch and cupped his hands around your face. "It's okay." He assured you. Mouse could tell how sorry you were to do this to him again. "Go save people's lives. Be a hero. I can wait." Mouse smiled at you and pressed a kiss onto your lips. You gave him a smile and left his apartment to go to work.

-

It began to die down a bit when Mouse came by and brought you a coffee. You smiled at him, grateful at the caffeine he brought you to keep you going. "You're a life saver." You gushed smelling the coffee. Mouse smiled at your reaction. Every time he came by and brought you coffee you had the same reaction, like it's the first time seeing the miracle that is coffee, and every time it made Mouse smile. After a sip of the coffee you put it on the table in the break and kissed him thanking him for the coffee and the pick me up he brings when he visits you.

 

You were going to kiss him again but you were interrupted by a colleague informing you of an incoming patient. You shrank back down in your seat defeated. "We can't catch a break, can we?" You whined.

 

"It appears not." Mouse answered. As he got up to leave he kissed you and added. "Go save lives. Be a hero. I'll wait."


	4. Surprise

If there's one thing you wish you could do, it would be to see Hamilton. It was about history, one of your passions, the music was just a bonus. You've heard great things about it but haven't had a chance to go yourself. When you heard about it coming to Chicago you tried to get tickets but they sold out quickly. Little did you know Mouse knew about you wanting to see Hamilton and somehow managed to get tickets.

 

Mouse asked you to be ready and wear something moderately fancy, a dress, eluding to where he was taking you saying it was a surprise. When he came to pick you up you opened the door to a smart looking Mouse wearing a button-up shirt and a blazer on holding flowers. You grinned taking them off him and putting them in some water before heading out the door with him holding hands. "So, where are we going?" You asked when you got into his car.

 

"It's a surprise, Y/N." Mouse told you.

 

"You know I hate surprises." You groaned. It's true, you did. Ever since you were a child you hated them due to the fact they were always terrible. Plus you hated the not knowing part of a surprise.

 

"I know, I know. Trust me you'll love this one."

 

"That's some pretty big shoes to fill then. I'm surprised you didn't blindfold me."

 

"I almost did." Mouse smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw you smiling too.

 

When you got to your destination you were confused to say the least. You got out of the car and looked around trying to find something familiar but nothing came to you. You were on a busy street on a Saturday night with shops and restaurants lining the road. "Okay, I'm going to need a couple more clues as to why we're here." You said looking around still before turning to face Mouse. When you did he was holding an envelope causing you to quirk your eyebrow but you took it off him anyway. You looked inside and saw two tickets. Your expression went from confusion to shock to disbelief to ecstatic. You were lost for words. "I don't know what to say." You gasped, bringing a hand to your mouth.

 

"Don't say anything. I knew how much you wanted to go and when you didn't get any tickets you were pretty bummed out so I thought I'd surprise you." He told you.

 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me." You thanked Mouse almost making him lose his balance from the bone crushing hug you thrusted upon him.


	5. Can’t Lose You

When you got the call you were angry, upset. To find out that your boyfriend is re-enlisting without discussing it with you was one thing but to find out from his best friend, Jay, and not himself really didn't sit well for you. "Why didn't you tell me, Mouse?" Was all you asked the moment he walked through the door.

 

"Y/N..." He tried to start but you interrupted before giving him the chance.

 

"I had to find out from Jay that you're re-enlisting. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

 

"I was going to... I swear." He told you.

 

"Don't go." You pleaded, tears starting to fall down your face.

 

"Y/N." Mouse walked up to you so he was standing in front of you and wiped away your fallen tears.

 

"Please. I know that there is a war going on and I know that you feel like you could do more and help but please don't go." You cried gripping his arms tightly.

 

"I have to, baby." Mouse said softly as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear.

 

"I-I love you so much, Mouse and I cannot lose you."

 

"You're not going to lose me, Y/N. I'll come back to you. I promise."


	6. Coffee Shop Girl

"Dude, you should just tell her." Jay told his friend as he took a sip of his coffee. Right now him and Mouse were in the break room discussing Mouse's feelings for you.

 

"I can't just walk up to her and tell her how I feel." Mouse replied taking a sip of his own drink.

 

"Why not?" Jay asked.

 

"Because... what am I going to say? 'Oh, hey Y/N. I like you do you wanna go out some time?'" Mouse said sarcastically.

 

"Of course not." Erin chimed in as she walked in to the break room. "But you do need to tell her how you feel."

 

"Okay, how would you tell someone then?" Jay questioned Erin, quirking an eyebrow. Erin smirked at him before telling Mouse how he should ask you out.

 

The next day Mouse went to the coffee shop around the corner of the precinct where you worked. It wasn't busy when he came in. This was his chance, he thought. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before walking up to the counter. When you noticed him your face lit up. "Hey, Mouse. Do you want your usual?" You asked. He comes in enough for you to know his usual order.

 

"Order for the whole squad this time." Mouse told you before relaying the orders to you so you could get started on them.

 

"Oh, so they made you their coffee lackey?" You joked as you made the coffees.

 

"Haha, yeah something like that." Mouse laughed. "I don't mind though. It gives me an excuse to see the cute coffee girl." Blush crept on your cheeks and a smile formed on your lips as he said that. "I've been trying to get the courage to ask you out for a long time. I was wondering if you maybe wanna grab a drink some time. I know this bar we could go to."

 

"Okay." You smiled at him handing him his order before turning back to serve the next customer. Mouse left the coffee shop before noticing that one of the cups is different from the others. His cup. On it it has his name but on the other side in neat handwriting it has your number and call me with a heart written on it leaving Mouse with a huge smile and a pep in his step.


	7. Replacement Cake

Sometimes you can really annoy your roommate and today was no different. They were at work while you had your boyfriend round, Mouse. The two of you were hungry and there was a delicious looking cake on the counter just begging to be eaten. As the two of you were sat on the couch eating the cake between you your phone rang, it was your roommate. They rang to tell you that the cake on the side was not to be touched as it was for their cousins birthday. When they said that your eyes grew as big as saucers, it was too late. Most of the cake had been devoured by you and Mouse. "This is why we can't have nice things." You mumbled after you got off the phone.

 

"What's up?" Mouse asked from his seat on the couch.

 

"You know that cake that was on the side." Mouse nodded. "Turns out, that was for Jo's cousin. For their birthday." You groaned seeing two thirds of the cake gone. Your roommate was going to kill you and you knew that. It wasn't the first time you have done something like that. Mouse got up from couch seeing the worry on your face.

 

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. We'll make them another one. It can't be that hard, right?" Mouse assured you with hope that it was going to be an easy task.

 

-

 

"Turns out it is harder than it looks." Mouse sighed looking at the messy kitchen that looked like a tornado has gone through it. Ingredients were spilled everywhere, pots and pans all over the counters, the window open letting out the smoke, and facing you and mouse in all it's glory was a burnt cake in the centre of all of the mess.

 

"You're an idiot." Was all you said.

 

"But I'm your idiot." He smiled nudging you slightly.

 

"I'm screwed." You shook your head at the lack of cake for your roommates cousin and the mess in the kitchen. "They're going to kill me. I have solely ruined a seven year olds birthday."

 

"Relax, it's going to be okay." Mouse said trying to reassure you. You raised your eyebrows in disbelief as last time he said that the kitchen almost burnt down. "I've got a plan B."

 

-

 

"Where the hell have you been?" You asked. It has almost been two hours since you last saw Mouse. He went out not telling you where he was going leaving you to clean up before your roommate got back from work.

 

"Riding a llama in neverland, where do you think?" Mouse answered sarcastically. He lifted up a box which you assumed contained a cake. "I went to a lot of bakeries seeing if any had the cake we need and after going to seven of them I finally found one that did." The cake was now on the counter where the previous one had stood. It looked similar to your roommates cake you had to give Mouse that.

 

"It's perfect. You're perfect. Hopefully they won't see the difference." You said. As you did you heard keys jangling from outside signalling that your roommate is back. You quickly scrambled over to where the box was to stand in front of it, hiding the evidence.


	8. Sweethearts

There are things that firehouse 51 and intelligence don't agree on, like what sport or who has the better boxer, but there is one thing they do agree on and that is that you and Mouse make a cute couple. They even joke that it's so cute that it's sickening. The two of you had met due to your work. You are a paramedic alongside Gabby and when she needed to drop something off for Antonio you met Mouse. You both immediately clicked but the conversation got cut short due to a call. Ever since your meeting with Mouse you kept bugging Gabby about it until she got Antonio to give you Mouse's number. Little did you know that Mouse did the same with Antonio for your number. You began dating soon after.

 

You and Mouse went to Molly's after work with some of intelligence. You sat next to Mouse sipping on your drink with one hand and holding his with the other as you listened to some story Adam was telling. Mouse saw how bored you were, probably because Adam has told this story thousands of times before and all with different variations. "I'm pretty sure what actually happened was that he fell flat on his face." Mouse whispered in your ear causing you to giggle.

 

"Yeah, the last time he told this story he was being chased by two people. How many do you think it is this time?" You whispered back this time causing Mouse to laugh.

 

"Oh, at least five. Maybe one has a chainsaw as well." Mouse returned still whispering. You snickered before laying your head on his shoulder.

 

"Okay, you guys need to get a room." Adam said momentarily pausing his story after hearing the two of you laughing and whispering about something.

 

The two of you stayed like this for the whole evening listening to story after story, your eyes started to shut and soon you fell asleep something that has happened before. Mouse noticed you fell asleep and took off his jacket to drape over you as a blanket before taking you back home.


	9. Bait

Your brother is a cop and you're dating someone who also works for the police. Theoretically you should be safe from the danger that lies in the streets of Chicago. That's not the case though. No, you're being targeted by a group of criminals who need you to get information for them, confidential information that not only could get you fired but in the wrongs hands could be disastrous. When you got the threat you immediately went down to the twenty first district and told your brother and your boyfriend. That's where you found out this isn't the first time the people who are targeting you have done it before and that every single one of their victims so far end up dead.

 

This is the first proper lead the unit has and Voight wanted to use it to his advantage. He wanted you to be bait. Before you could say anything Mouse stood up and vehemently shook his head. "Absolutely not."

 

"Mouse." Voight warned but Jay interrupted.

 

"I'm with Mouse on this one. There's no way I'm letting my sister be bait. Especially when these guys kill their victims." Jay exclaimed. He is a cop. His job is to serve and protect. What use is that if he knowingly lets you walk into a dangerous situation that could get you killed.

 

"Jay, I hate to say this but it's our only option. If there was another way you'd know we'd pick it, right?" Antonio said trying to calm everyone down, having felt the tension between Jay, Mouse, and Voight.

 

"There has to be another way." Mouse insisted. At this point you rolled your eyes. Everyone was talking about you like you weren't stood there in the room as well and you have had enough of it.

 

You cleared your throat making everyone look at you. "Are we forgetting that it is my choice?"

 

"Y/N, I won't willingly let you risk your life. It's not going to happen."

 

"Mouse, I love you but this is my decision. I want to help. I want to put these guys away so they don't hurt anyone else." You told him. You then turned to Jay and added. "And there's no way you can change my mind."


	10. Caught

Giggling came from behind the break room door. Jay tilted his head in confusion. The voices sounded familiar to him which further more confused as he didn't understand why you, his sister, was at his work let alone here to see Mouse. He opened the door, regretting immediately that he did, wishing that he could forget the sight of his best friend and his sister making out.

 

When the door opened you and Mouse shot apart, your eyes widened as you realised who had walked in. Jay's mouth opened then closed again, trying to make sense as to what he just witnessed and figure out what to say. "Jay, you're back." You said, not knowing any other way to relieve the awkwardness that had fell upon the room.

 

"What the hell?" Jay mumbled to himself before repeating it again, this time louder.

 

"Jay, calm down." You tried, jumping off the counter and walking up towards him.

 

"Don't tell me to calm down, you calm down!" He shouted earning a confused look from you as he wasn't making any sense. "You know what I mean. I'm sorry. I'm just- when did this start?" You and Mouse glanced at each other knowing that Jay wouldn't like the answer. You mumbled the answer but Jay heard it clearly. Curse his bat like hearing. "A month?! You've been seeing each other behind my back for a month?!" He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes with the heel of it.

 

"I'm sorry, Jay." You apologised, trying to place a comforting hand on his arm but he shrugged it off, walking away without saying anything else. You brought your hand up to your face, mirroring the action Jay had just done. Mouse moved over to you and wrapped his arm around you.

"Are you okay?" Mouse asked you.

 

"Of course I'm not okay. Jay hates me now." You sniffled.

 

"He doesn't hate you. He just needs some time to come to terms with it, that's all." You laid your head on his shoulder and sighed. You knew he was right but it didn't mean you didn't like it.


	11. Wedding Day Blues

You stood, staring at yourself in the mirror. The tears falling freely, no longer trying to stop them. Your whole body racked with sobs. Just when you thought there were no more tears left more came. This was supposed to be the happiest day of your life yet you stood alone in the dressing room crying. You wanted to rip off the white dress that you were wearing. It felt suffocating.

 

"Hey, Y/N, it’s okay." You felt Jay's arms around you, trying to calm you down. You didn’t even hear him come into the room.

 

"I- I can’t- I can’t do this." You gasped.

 

"Yes, you can. You can do this, Y/N." Jay said, attempting to assure you.

 

"I never imagined myself in a wedding dress." You mumbled. "Not after..." You trailed off. Jay didn’t even need you to finish your sentence off to know what you were on about.

 

"I know. I miss him too."

 

"It’s supposed to be Mouse up there. I can’t help but feel as if I’m betraying him." You said, looking at the ring donning your finger. It was the complete opposite of Mouse's. Everything about this wedding was. You tried to tell yourself that this is what you needed, to move on yet everywhere you looked you saw everything that wasn’t Mouse.

 

"You’re not, Y/N. You’re not betraying him. Mouse would want you to be happy. He wouldn’t want you to be crying over him still." Jay told you.

 

"He made me happy though." You said, your voice cracking as tears threatened to fall again. Jay immediately wrapped his arms around you, hugging you so you could let it all out.


End file.
